Haunted Illusions
by Sakura Minatsuki
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist X-over. He betrayed to her. He lied to her and left her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hand grabbed the kunai, pointing it to her chest. "Don't you dare do it." A metal-hand grabbed Sakura's hand. One-shot. Sakura x ?


**Haunted Illusions**

**Summary:** _He betrayed her. He lied to her and left her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hand grabbed the kunai, pointing it to her chest. "Don't you dare do it." Sakura turned to him as his metal-hand grasped hers tightly. Fullmetal Alchemist X-over. Sakura Haruno x ?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Pairing:** Sakura Haruno x Edward Elric. **One-Sided:** Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N:** I was inspired to write with the song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears and I was feeling in a lonely mood—so yeah. **If you don't like the pairing or the crossover, you have the right to leave and leave this story alone. Don't waste your time if you don't like the pairing.**

**Please review, no flames, but constructive criticism is accepted and will be worshipped.**

**Key:**

_Italicized – _Flashbacks or Memories or Dreams

_Italicized _in Plain Paragraphs – Thoughts

* * *

"_I love you so much, Sasuke-kun!" _

_Tears fled from her emerald-green eyes as her vision started to blur, watching his back turned to her that night. Her short pink-hair swaying in the wind, tear drops dropping from her eye lids and hitting the cobble-stoned ground as she took a step forward, hands together, pleading—begging for him to turn around and come back to her._

"_Please, Sasuke-kun," The girl prayed, eyes shut close, slowly dying from the inside just for him, "P-Please… don't leave me…"_

_The boy in front of her made no action, keeping his back to her face. He ignored her pleas, begs, and imploring. Actually, it was annoying him from the inside out. He had enough of her voice. He had enough of how she would stop him in his tracks. He couldn't take it anymore. He really couldn't. He was actually getting pissed._

_The girl wanted to walk closer—closer to him and embrace him wit her hands. She wanted to let him know that she really cared all this time for him and it wasn't that stupid, little crush everyone had assumed it was. It was real love—real, honest, and truthful love. The pink-haired girl had loved him… she really had… but, why? Why couldn't he just accept that the way it is?_

"_S-Sasuke-kun," She spoke to him, her voice cracking at the end, "I-If you don't s-stay… t-then… take me with you!" _

_Her tears were like two waterfalls on her cheeks, rushing down like rapids and falling to its end at the ground as she looked up at him, ignoring the fact that her vision was distorted at the moment. Soon, she saw him slowly turning around—turning around to look at her in the face and to say something._

_She started to smile, even through the agonizing tears. Does that mean he'll stay? Or does that mean he'll leave? So many questions started to race through her mind as she waited patiently, hoping he'll say something good to her—such as staying. She did not want him to leave, she really didn't. She wanted him to stay…_

_To stay with her._

_When he finally turned around—her green eyes broadened when she saw him…_

"…_Sasuke-kun…?"_

_He looked at her—with his eyes bleeding out blood. His lips, his ears, and his head—everywhere, he was bleeding. He was gashed, scarred, and had bruises all over. Red was everywhere and underneath him was already a pool of blood. The curse marks were imprinted all over his handsome face as he smiled—sinisterly at her._

"_Why Sakura?" He questioned her, "Why do you want me to stay with you… when I am like this?"_

_He coughed out blood as the pink girl's eyes widened at the horrific sight. His blood was flowing towards her and hitting her feet as it began to consume her. The blood—it was his—it was too much for her to take that she shifted her delicate hands to her face, covering it and was not capable to look at him anymore._

_Collapsing on the ground, she screamed—Sakura Haruno screamed._

* * *

She jolted up, her chest heaving, and her lips trying to grasp for air as Sakura sat on her bed, sweating and shivering from the dream. Her pink-hair, now longer than it should have, was spread around her shoulders while her long bangs covered the sides of her cheeks. Trembling, the fourteen-year-old kunoichi hugged herself, trying to surpass the dream that was still repeating in her mind.

It had been two years ago when he had left and betrayed her. It had been two years ago when he had lied to here. It was two years ago, when she was only a young twelve-year-old, when he had hurt her. It was only two years ago when he told her he loved her. Gritting her teeth in her mouth, Sakura started to sob silently, tears escaping from her green orbs.

Ever since Sasuke Uchiha, her long-time teammate, had left her and the village, Sakura started to have dreams and illusions of him either in pain or dying. She had deeply cared for the Uchiha and mourned for him everyday to return to the village, to return for her. She wanted him back and she would do anything—just about anything for him, just to retrieve him back to where he should be.

_I'm slipping deeper and deeper in sleep… _Sakura sighed, wiping her tears with her slender fingers as she moved to the edge of the bed, sitting there and letting her long legs dangle on the sides. Even if she did not realize it, Sakura had grown from the immature, 'figureless' twelve-year-old girl to this beautiful and maintained teenaged girl. Training with Tsunade made Sakura develop in the woman she should be.

Placing a strand of long pink-hair behind her ear, Sakura turned to her large, wide balcony slid window, letting the sun shine her tear-stained face. Standing up from her bed, she decided to approach it and open it, letting the sunshine and warm air into her room. Sakura breathed it in but it didn't breathe away the nightmares that violated her mind.

Empty emerald-green eyes stare outside as Sakura stepped out to her balcony and placed her hands on the railing, watching the people below her laugh, converse, and have a good time. The girl frowned. She wished she was that happy to converse and talk to other people like she used to be—before he walked away from her. _Why is happiness such a strange word to me…? Why…? _

Wind blowing against her hair, Sakura gripped the railing of her balcony tightly as she tried not to cry. The thoughts of Sasuke and her were racing through her head again, unable to keep themselves composed inside of her. The Haruno did not understand how long she would have to deal with this and she didn't know when she would move on with her without him. She cared about the Uchiha too much… more than she knew before.

Abandoning the balcony and closing it back up; Sakura slipped back into her room and decided to brush her hair, getting ready for another day—without Sasuke. Looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long, flowing pink-hair, Sakura was too lazy or absent-minded to cut it and besides, she was getting used to it anyway. Sighing heavily, Sakura changed into a green, form fitting long-sleeved shirt and blue-jean shorts with ripped edges.

She didn't have missions for this week but she placed her ninja headband around her hair anyway, just to keep it in place. She wanted to be presentable and she wanted everyone to _not _know of the pain she was going through in the shadows. Sakura hated it when she made other people worry about her; she hated it with a burning passion. Sakura did not want to be weak one in the scene anymore and she was determined to try her best and conceal her deepest, darkest emotion that lingers internally in her body.

"Well," She whispered, placing a hand on her doorknob, "It's another day, Sakura, another day to die inside."

Turning the doorknob, she stepped out.

* * *

Nadeshiko Haruno was worried about her daughter's actions. Even if Sakura seemed to veil all her emotions deep inside of her, the mother always knows what's best. Since she was Sakura's mother, she had this profound mental connection between her and her daughter. She knows of why Sakura was feeling this way and she was concerned and scared that her daughter would take it too far.

Cooking a nice egg breakfast for Sakura, Nadeshiko turned around to see her daughter descending from the steps and coming into the kitchen. Nadeshiko was a mirror image of Sakura, except older and very ravishing for her age. Tightening her loose pink-haired ponytail, Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter as she watched her daughter sit down at the table.

"Good morning, Sakura," greeted Nadeshiko, placing the breakfast on the table, "I cooked your favorite—battered egg."

Apathetically, Sakura stared at her food and took the fork and spoon as she nodded her head, "Thank you."

The Haruno mother frowned, examining her daughter eat her breakfast quietly. Usually, Sakura would smile and hum along as she would eat her favorite food but now, it was just another cycle of the day. Nadeshiko sighed inside as she sat on a chair across from her daughter at the table.

She looked at her, concerned and terrified of what might happen to her daughter if she keeps this up.

Sakura knew there were eyes on her while she ate her food. She was aware that her mother knew what was happening to her most of the time and she expected her mother to say something about it. Sakura and Nadeshiko knew each other like the ABCs and they were attentive about each other's emotions. If one were to be hiding something, the other would question and heed about what is going on through the other's mind.

Nadeshiko sighed, she just had to say something, "So, what will you be doing today?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Sakura curtly.

"I-I see," Nadeshiko looked down at the wooden table in front of her, not knowing what else to say. Lately, the response from her daughter was short and less descriptive than it should have been. Usually, her daughter would smile and go to about one to three sentences on what she might do today and now, it was just one to three words.

The older Haruno looked at her again, "When will you let go of everything, Sakura?"

Sakura stopped eating for a moment as she looked down at her food with emotionless green eyes. Thoughts of Sasuke, in pain, wounded, or dying, started to flash through her mind again. The event of when he left the village, the event of when he was critically injured by Itachi Uchiha, his older brother. And the event where he was bitten by Orochimaru and when the curse mark almost engulfed his body—all of those things were in Sakura's mind—all at one time that Sakura trembled, grasping the fork and spoon tighter than before.

She tried to keep her composure though and tried her hardest not to break the spoon and fork with her inhuman strength that she had learned from Tsunade in her apprenticeship under her. Silent for just a minute, Sakura placed the spoon and fork together in her plate, finishing only half of her egg as she stood up from her chair.

Nadeshiko looked up at her, worried, as Sakura turned to her mother and placed a sweet—but false—smile, "I don't know."

"…I understand…" Nadeshiko said softly, looking down at the ground.

"…I have to go," Sakura said, drinking her water and pushing her chair in. She then placed her open-toed blue sandals on and left the house without saying another word.

The Haruno Mother could only frown, standing up from the table and took Sakura's half-eaten food platter, threw out the extra food, and began to wash the plate.

Then, the phone rang.

Surprised by it at first, Nadeshiko let out a sigh of relief it was only the phone. She dried her hands and ran to the phone, picking up the receiver and answering it.

"Hello… Yes… This is Nadeshiko Haruno speaking," Nadeshiko said over the phone, "May I ask whom is calling…?"

Her eyes soon widened.

"_Alphonse Elric-kun_?"

* * *

_"It's been such a long time,"_

"I know it has been Auntie Nadeshiko."

_"How's you and your older brother's journeys?"_

"It's been alright. A little bit reckless—blame my brother here for that part."

"…_Did you find what you're looking for…?"_

"Well, we've got a lot of research done. Brother's been freaking out about everything lately and we decided to take a break for a while and go on vacation."

_"Vacation? Oh I see… so why did you call here specifically?"_

"I know our country, Amestris, had signed a **'Non-Aggression'** Treaty with your country and my brother's superior officer, Roy Mustang, wanted us to go there and check everything—its like a vacation for us."

"_I see. I miss you two so much—I still feel upset that your mother, Trisha, died… we used to be close friends…"_

"I know…"

_"Little Alphonse-kun…"_

"Yes, Auntie Nadeshiko?"

_"Does Edward-kun… still remember my daughter, Sakura-chan?"_

"…"

Pause.

"He still remembers her," The big armored Alphonse sighed, looking at his sleeping brother, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, in the room, **"…Like the back of his metal hand."**

_"I see… when will you two be heading here?"_

"Two to Four days from now, I suppose? We aren't too sure since there would be risky natural barriers trying to push as away from your country. (Laughs) But, we'll come, definitely. Knowing my brother, he won't give up going there."

"_(Giggles) That's the little blonde-haired boy I knew when I used to live there with me, my husband, and little Sakura-chan."_

"By the way, Auntie Nadeshiko—how is Sakura…?"

"…"

Another Pause.

"Auntie Nadeshiko?"

_"Al-kun… its hard for her to let go of everything…"_

* * *

He was always on her mind and his haunting face could not fade away as Sakura shook her head a couple of times and blinked, trying to rid of her thoughts about him for once. She was currently walking through the not-so crowded main street of Konohagakure, trying to find something to do to take away the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha in her mind.

But everywhere she would go, there would be something there to remind her of Sasuke—let alone, her just walking there would make her have delusions of Sasuke walking with her like they used to. If she were to train in the training grounds, she would have memories of Team Seven, when Sasuke was there, training. If she were to be in the waterfalls, she would have flashbacks of Team Seven doing their D-rank jobs of catching fish.

Just about anywhere, Sasuke was there and sometimes, those thoughts, would be something about him leaving, getting hurt, in agony, or even getting killed that Sakura would burst out crying. Right now, just walking on the streets, Sakura wanted to organize her emotions—she didn't want to be publicly crying again. She hated it.

Crossing her arms and not entirely hugging herself, Sakura trembled as she kept walking faster and faster than ever. Somehow, she just hears people talking straight through her ear and her vision started to blur. Was she starting to cry again? She didn't want to anymore—she really didn't that she began to run, trying to dodge people in her way.

_Why am I like this? _Sakura thought frantically, running and hitting a few people on her way. _Sasuke… I miss you so much… _Is it just her, or was she obsessed with him now? Well, basically, she was currently mourning for him. She was actually the closest person—the closest person to get attached to him and he attached to her. _Why was he lying about 'love' all this time?!_

* * *

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you."_

_Twelve-year-old Sakura Haruno looked up while she was tending Naruto's wounds from the mission they were currently in. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning at the doorway, waiting for her to stand up and follow him. Sakura blinked for a moment, feeling her cheeks heat up from the sudden look on Sasuke's face as Sakura placed the compress on Naruto's head and stood up._

"_What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned while they were at the hallway in the house they were in. Placing her hands behind her back together, Sakura waited for what Sasuke was going to say. Was it important? Was it bad? Was it about the mission they were in? Kami only knows as Sakura looked straight in Sasuke's black-onyx eyes._

"_O-O genki desu ka?" Sakura asked, trying to read through his eyes. __**(1)**_

_Sasuke was a very hard person to read but Sakura can somehow, just read through him. It was either she had that kind of strength or talent to do such a thing. She would be of great use to Naruto whenever the blonde-spiked haired knucklehead would want to question Sasuke about something, she would tell him if it was necessary or not._

_So looking back into Sasuke's eyes, she saw an emotion she had never seen in there before. An emotion she had never expected but she wishes to see: Love. 'What? W-What is this…?' The pink-haired kunoichi felt herself blushing but she wanted to hide it—even if she had an urge to show it the Uchiha boy._

"_Why…?" She heard Sasuke mutter under his breath._

_Sakura looked up at him, her eyes slightly broadened, quite confused at what he meant._

"_Why…?" Sasuke began again, gritting his teeth, "…Why you would do enough… just to make me love you…?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

_He then grasped her arms together, tightening it but gently, "… Sakura…"_

_Sakura trembled, shivering on what Sasuke was either going to do or say to her. Closing her eyes, she winced a bit, frightened._

_Then, the next thing she knew—he kissed her. __**(2)**_

* * *

She remembered that day, where he had kissed her so softly and tenderly… yet she knew, there was something behind that kiss that made her wonder. Sakura, after running a whole lot, was finally sitting on the bench—the same bench where she sat when they first became Genin and where Sasuke 'supposedly' almost kissed her. (And she still didn't know that was Naruto who was being Sasuke)

Sakura knew why she went here of all place—it was because it reminded her of Sasuke. No matter how many times she wanted his face, the events where he was with her, or anything like that out of her mind, it would plaster itself there like a permanent marker. Her teeth smashed itself inside her mouth as she clenched her fists.

The pink-haired kunoichi tried to withstand it, resist from it, and resent it.

He lied to her. He betrayed to her. He left her. He never loved her—it was all a fake. A fake. It was a lie. It was all…

"A lie…" She said under her breath, "My Life… Is All A…"

"S-S-Sakura-chan?"

Looking up in front of her, Sakura's eyes softened, "Hinata…"

Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura's current best friend, stood right in front of her, her now long black hair flowing and bright pale eyes shining above her. Hinata, on what Sakura had noticed, blossomed into a more beautiful woman than she did. Hinata had developed curves and everything, even if the shy Hyuuga was oblivious about it.

Hinata was the second closest person that knows Sakura and what going on beneath her sweet façade. First was Sakura's mother, second it was Hinata, and third was Ino. Naruto could've been on the list but he was currently in the mission with the Perverted Sannin or Sage, Jiraiya, so Sakura was the only one in Team Seven who was in Konohagakure. Kakashi Hatake was always on missions and doing errands…

"I-I saw you running through the street," Hinata said kindly as she looked at Sakura, her eyes scanning her face. She noticed how emptier and emotionless Sakura has been getting. There was rarely any sweetness on her face anymore and it looked like she was going to cry every now and then. Hinata placed a hand close to her chest and sighed quietly—she was just as worried as Sakura's mother.

"I know." Sakura replied brief, her green eyes narrowed at the cobble-stoned ground while her hands turned into fists, grasping on the edges of her jean-shorts.

Biting her lip, Hinata then questioned, "M-May I sit with you?"

Sakura didn't answer her but scooted aside to let Hinata have some room to sit on the bench. Hinata hesitated for a bit and sat on it gently. She felt uncomfortable around Sakura, now that she had noticed Sakura was going deeper and deeper into the shadows. She wished she could do something to pull Sakura out from the dark vortex and return her to what she used to be. The Old Sakura that was cheerful—and the cherry blossom of the village.

The two sat there in silence, loss of words. Sakura didn't know what to really say to Hinata, knowing that if she were to start a conversation, it would be something about Sasuke being missing and about what she was feeling. Sakura really didn't want to start a conversation about that because she'd start crying, standing up, and running off again. Then, she'd locked herself in her room for a long, long time…

"D-Did you know Naruto is coming back next year?" Hinata said, trying not to stutter. She wanted to talk a leisurely conversation to Sakura and was trying her best to avoid the topic of 'Sasuke' or anything for that matter.

Sakura blinked and turned to Hinata, slightly smiling, "Yes, I've heard. I can't wait till he returns."

"M-Me too," Hinata grinned at the thought of what Naruto would look like when he would return. She blushed slightly; she was already thinking of how to greet him if he were to return. Playing with her fingers together, Hinata flushed and Sakura saw this.

Sakura smiled gently when she saw Hinata flushed. The pink-haired kunoichi knew Hinata had a thing for Naruto and Naruto was oblivious to this fact. _Oh, when will Naruto ever learn? _She thought, placing her hands on her knees and turning to Hinata again.

"So when will you tell him?" Sakura asked, specifying Naruto to her.

Eyes widening and growing redder at the moment, Hinata shook her head, "W-What do you mean?"

Sakura giggled, or tried to at least, "Hinata-chan, when will you tell Naruto about your feelings?"

And with that question, Hinata's face became completely red as she looked down at the ground, "U-Um… U-Um…"

The Hyuuga girl was at a loss of words as Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata twitched by surprise and turned to Sakura, who had a sweet smile placed upon her face. Hinata's red face faded when she had noticed that the Haruno had smiled—for the first time in days. _D-Did that conversation… helped her a bit? _Hinata pondered about it but she wasn't sure. However, she hoped Sakura was slowly turning to herself again.

"You'll tell him when it's the right time," Sakura told her and stood up from the bench, "The right time is always perfect, remember that, okay?"

Hinata watched as Sakura turned to her and gave her a grin and began to walk off. Frowning, Hinata knew Sakura was still in pain about Sasuke leaving her like that. She knew it hurt Sakura severely because of the fact Sasuke had lied about the relationship and even loving her at the first place. It hurts her that Sasuke had left to the dark side of the field…

Sighing, Hinata looked up at the green trees above her. _Sakura… please get better…_

* * *

_"Ed-kun, I wish I can do alchemy!"_

_The little pink-haired girl watched as he clapped his hands once again and placed it on the drawn circle on the pavement. The girl observed him as the circle he clapped on started to glow in a bright-yellowish light and soon, the broken objects that were on the circle began to rebuild itself and then—BOOM! The broken objects were back to normal._

_Giggling, the pink-haired girl clapped her hands as the boy finished his Transmutation and showed the girl what he had done. The broken objects had been repaired. The girl smiled brightly at him, clapping her hands harder to encourage him to do more of his techniques to her and the boy could only accept her encouragement._

"_I'm sure you can," The blonde-haired boy flashed a toothy-grin at her, "Alchemy is a really simple science to understand. I've read a few in the study room. Trust me…"_

_As the blonde-haired boy elaborated on the subject of alchemy, the pink-haired girl could only tilt her hand and not understand any of the sort. It seemed like she appreciated how it was practiced and what it could do—but not the basic understanding. The blonde-haired boy noticed this and let out a frustrating sigh._

"_Ah, Sakura," He muttered, placing his hands in his pockets, "You appreciate the 'magical' things in life don't cha?"_

"'_Course I do!" The four-year-old pink-haired girl shouted to the six-year-old boy, "…Because it makes you believe in good things!"_

_Edward Elric stared at the girl for a moment, seeing her cute, pouty face as he blushed, turning his head away, "Ah, heck, what do you know? Alchemy isn't magic—its science of changing an element to another substance is all."_

"_But to me…" The pink girl said, smiling and grabbing his hand, "But to me… it's magic! Anything you do, Ed-kun, is magic!"_

* * *

The same blonde-haired boy, who is now about sixteen-years-old, recalled that memory as if it happened yesterday. He remembered the pink-haired girl very well—the same cheerful little voice and the same, wide emerald-green eyes, he remembered every little detail about her and what they used to do when they were children.

Sakura Haruno was his childhood sweetheart.

Sakura was born in Amestris and used to live there when she was a child—until, due to Sakura's father and some certain scapegoat circumstances, the Harunos decided to fled to Konohagakure, which used to be where Sakura's mother resided.

They moved when Sakura was only four years old.

Back then, Edward and Sakura were inseparable when they were children. They used to play mostly everyday and Sakura used to watch Edward do his alchemy techniques. Edward _loved _showing off his alchemy skills to Sakura when they were little. The reason why he _loved_ to was because he _loved_ putting a smile on Sakura's face—he enjoyed her smiling sweetly and cheerfully at him. Notice the word 'love' repeated in this paragraph?

Even if Edward was too stubborn to realize it, he actually had feelings for her. During his missions to find the Philosopher's Stone to return their bodies back to normal… Edward had to think about her once or twice a day to get him through every little danger he had to go through all his life. Just by thinking about her face, makes Edward want to live more than he should have.

He always had feelings for her…

Edward Elric cursed under his breath as he and his brother, Alphonse Elric, ride a bumpy carriage on their way to Konohagakure. They rode about four different transportations just to go to their destination. First, a train to the East, then a car-ride to the boat, next, a boat-ride on a rapid river, and finally, the carriage ride, which was pissing Edward off on how it was uncomfortable.

He felt his ass aching as Edward scratched it, knowing it was quite disgusting to but he didn't care—it was annoying the crap out of him. He then sighed under his breath and looked out the window on the carriage, watching the trees that past by them. Before they started going to Konohagakure, Edward had heard of Sakura's certain condition from her mother…

* * *

"_Sakura's **WHAT **Alphonse?!" Edward shouted at him after over hearing the conversation at the phone._

_The tall, large, yet gentle armor Alphonse shivered slightly at Edward raised voice, "B-Brother!"_

"_What's going on with Sakura, Al?!" The Fullmetal Alchemist questioned, grabbing the phone from his brother's hand and taking it. "Hello? Auntie Nadeshiko?"_

"_**Edward… Is that you?"**__ Edward heard a gentle voice in the other line—it was his 'Auntie' Nadeshiko Haruno he knew all those years ago._

_The blonde alchemist smiled sincerely and responded, "Yes, Auntie Nadeshiko, it's me, Edward, the stubborn kid that broke your vase when he was five-years-old."_

"_**Oh my! Your voice sounds different—very handsome and charming! Just like your father's!"**_

"_Don't get started about him," Edward gritted his teeth; he hated being compared to his father, "I'm not like him."_

"_**Just by the sound of your voice, you've grown up. Now I'm beginning to miss that little Edward that broke the vase."**_

"_DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Edward shouted, "…Trust me, I'm taller now, I guarantee you Auntie Nadeshiko."_

"_In your dreams," Alphonse whispered so low that Edward was unable to hear it._

"_**Okay then. (Laughs)"**_

_Pause._

"_Auntie Nadeshiko…" The blonde began, clearing his voice quite a bit, "…What's going on with Sakura? I kind of overheard what you and Alphonse was conversing and I got a bit worried—what's going on? Care to tell me?"_

_Pause._

"_Auntie…?"_

"_**She's in danger of herself Edward." **__Edward could hear her sobbing ever so quietly on the other line. __**"She has been going deeper and deeper into a dark abyss and I've tried so much to help her but she hasn't open up. Sometimes, it would go out of hand that she would lock herself in her room and sometimes, I don't know what she's doing in there."**_

"_**Edward, I'm worried about my own daughter's sake. You see, her teammate—and her somewhat 'boyfriend' had left her—well, more like, lied to her about the relationship… (cries) I don't know what to do. I've talked to her friends… but they tried, nothing would work."**_

_Edward grasped the phone with a firm hold as he hears Sakura's mother cry on the other line because of how Sakura was. The Fullmetal Alchemist could not believe what he was hearing… he really couldn't. He viewed Sakura as a very optimistic and determined person and now, from what his Auntie Nadeshiko was telling him, it seemed like Sakura's crying for help more than ever._

"_**I honestly don't know what to do and I feel like… I'm failing as a mother. Next thing you know, she c-could… (cries harder)."**_

"_Al." called Edward to his brother._

"_Yes, big brother?"_

_He then smirked, turning to him, "Pack up. We're going to Konohagakure earlier than we thought."_

* * *

Clenching his fist, Edward was glaring out the window. He hated it when people cry, especially his Auntie Nadeshiko. The way she was crying over the phone made Edward want to come there right away—he wanted to see if all of this was true. So, he and his brother, Alphonse, are putting their search for the Philosopher's Stone Research on hold and going to Konohagakure.

_Sakura… _Edward thought, looking at his clenched hands. _I swear to god, don't you dare do anything drastic._

* * *

It had been since yesterday when Sakura had spoken to Hinata as Sakura sat in the living room of her home, staring out the window and watching people pass by. Her vacant emerald-green eyes were in a blank daze as she sees a couple pass by, holding hands and giggling amongst themselves as if they were the only ones that existed at the time.

Sakura observed them as the girl poked the boy on the cheek and the boy pretended to be annoyed by it. Soon, the boy grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. The girl looked shocked at first but then, she laughed and kissed the boy on the nose. The boy had a cool expression on his face and soon, repaying her for kissing him, he leaned in and kissed her lips instead.

The girl returned it passionately as the two kissed for a few seconds, let go, and started to hold hands and walk down the street again.

She formed her hand into a fist as thoughts of Sasuke appeared again in her mind. The couple reminded her of Sasuke and herself, when they were holding hands and teasing each other. When they felt like they were the only ones that existed in the world and how both of them were free to do anything, as long as they were with each other. Sakura's lips trembled.

Her body started to shiver as Sakura took a pillow and hugged it tightly, trying to suppress the emotions that were racing inside her mind and her body. She didn't want to think about anything anymore—she really didn't. In her mind, all she could ever see was Sasuke in pain and their relationship breaking into pieces. Why was she seeing all of this? Why? Why was it Sasuke in agony or in desperation? Why was it that she could see his blood?

Sasuke, for all she knew, was alive—and under Orochimaru. Sometimes, she had a hunch that the reason why she was always seeing dark scenes of Sasuke getting killed is because at any time now, he was going to get in danger and he was going to die—without her being there to save him. Sakura held the pillow tighter, closing her eyes, and resisting to cry.

From the doorway of the kitchen, Nadeshiko watched her daughter in suffering. The mother quivered at the sight of her distressed daughter that she didn't want to stand at the sides anymore. Immediately, Nadeshiko ran to her and embraced her, shushing her and calming her down because of the pain.

Sakura did not react to what her mother was doing and instead, her eyes stood desolated, staring at the ground as tears uncontrollably began to sip out from the eyelids and down to her cheeks. Nadeshiko turned to look at her daughter's face and began to see the tears. The Haruno mother then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away, even if she knew there were more to come.

"Sakura… Sakura…" She called her daughter's name over and over, waiting for a response, "Sakura!"

Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and went back to reality to see that her mother was there, with arms around her. The first reaction Sakura did was to feel her own face to see if tears came out. When she felt that there were wet stains all over her cheeks, Sakura frowned and scowled—hating herself for crying, especially in front of her mother.

"Sakura, please," Nadeshiko begged her, "Please, just stop—you're scaring your own mother when you don't tell me what exactly you're feeling…"

The younger Haruno only looked at her mother with the same expressionless eyes as she watched Nadeshiko trying not to cry because she was concerned of her welfare. It saddens Sakura that she was making her mother feel that way that… she honestly did not know what to do but stare at her mother suffering.

Slowly, the only thing Sakura did was placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and spoke, "Mom…"

Nadeshiko blinked a few times and looked back at her daughter, who finally spoke to her, "S-Sakura…?"

"Mom…" Sakura began to speak again, "Mom… I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sakura!" Nadeshiko soon embraced her tightly again, tears coming out of her eyes, "Sakura, you're worrying me—please, I honestly can't take it anymore, why…? Why…?"

Sakura didn't answer her and instead, she pulled herself away from her mother's embrace and looked at her with the same vast eyes.

Her mother stared back at her, worried.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for worrying you," Sakura lied, smiling so hard to make believable.

"I'm sorry, you know, I'll accept it." _I won't accept it._

"If he's gone… then I'll move on." _I won't move on._

"I'll be happier, trust me." _I'll be sadder._

"I promise." _Promises are meant to be broken._

Those were the words that Nadeshiko had been waiting for as she kissed her daughter's forehead, "Well, okay, if you say so… I believe you. I trust you, Sakura, you're a strong girl, and you'll definitely go through this, won't you?"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Of course." _Of course—not._

Nadeshiko then stood up from the couch and then thought about something for a moment. Finally, she wanted to say something to Sakura about the good news.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?" Sakura looked up at her, sitting properly on the couch.

Nadeshiko grinned, "Do you… Do you… remember Amestris?"

"_A-Amestris_…?" Sakura knew the word and was very familiar to it…

And in a flash—it all came back to her.

* * *

_He stared at the Sakura for a moment, looking at her with his wide honey-golden eyes, "Ah, heck, what do you know? Alchemy isn't magic—its science of changing an element to another substance is all."_

"_But to me…" Sakura said, smiling and grabbing his hand, "But to me… it's magic! Anything you do, Ed-kun, is magic!"_

* * *

Nadeshiko looked at her daughter while she was completely silent at the moment. Placing a hand on her chest, she hoped that her daughter remembered—remembered everything of what had happened there when she was a child. Sure, Sakura was very young but she knew her daughter was excellent at memory. _Remember Amestris… Remember your childhood… Remember… Edward Elric._

Sakura's lips moved, "I know I was born there and I know our village had signed a treaty, that's all, why?"

The older Haruno's eyes widened to some extent at what she had heard from her daughter's mouth and frowned. _So, I was wrong, she didn't remember._

Oh, was Nadeshiko wrong. Sakura remembered vividly of what her childhood was like in Amestris. She remembered living in a quaint house in Resembool, the tall meadowland grasses she used to run and lie on, the little school she used to go to, the rain that used to pitter-patter on the roof like a lullaby, and the Elrics, their neighbors. Especially, Edward Elric, her childhood friend.

She could still recall his innocent yet stubborn childish face—golden eyes, tannish-apricot skin, blonde hair, and his so-called toothy grin. They were very close and used to play a lot when they were children. She used to watch his alchemy tricks and everything. She used to clap her hands as she enjoyed the many 'transmutations' he made. It was like magic to her when she was a child.

Now, she hears about him in the latest international news and gossips. He was the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist, and the Hero of the People in Amestris. She would hear of his dangerous adventures and his most crucial positions in the military lineage. She wondered, sometimes, if he remembered her or something like that. _A highly doubt it, if he's THAT famous, he would have a lot of girlfriends—or his friend, Winry Rockbell._

The reason why Sakura denied knowing of Amestris is because—she just didn't want any more things invading her thoughts. Sasuke just being there in her mind was enough. Sakura quietly let out a sigh and placed her hands together, look at her mother again, and tried to smile to make everything believable.

"Mom," She called her again, "Why did you ask about Amestris?"

Nadeshiko had an urge to tell her about the Elric Brothers visiting but then, she said, "Nothing. I just wanted to… you know… just wanted to ask is all. I've been hearing so many news about that country that I'm just a little concerned." _Concerned of why you don't remember._

"Oh," Sakura blinked, "Okay then, mom."

She then started to walk towards the stairs and knowing her mom would ask, Sakura turned to her and flashed another 'saccharine' smile, "Mom, I'll be going upstairs to rest a bit, is that fine?"

"Sure, that's fine, Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko beamed at her daughter, nodding, "We're going to have dinner soon, just letting you know."

"Hai." Sakura shook her head 'yes' and went upstairs.

* * *

_I can't take anymore! _Sakura thought, running up the stairs rapidly and into her room, shutting the door slowly as she sat on her bed. _Why… Sasuke?! Why?! Why…?_

Placing her legs together, Sakura hugged them as her lips started to shake. She bit them to make it stop but as she bit her lip, her eyes slammed shut, letting the tears flow out of her eyes. She can't take it anymore—she sees Sasuke in her mind too much, let alone, have nightmares or illusions about him everywhere she goes. She had every dark trail of thoughts everywhere in her mind.

They were just calling to her, making her suffer from the inside, making her mourn for Sasuke even more. It was making her run away from everything and just scout out to find Sasuke and to be with him forever. It was as if her dark thoughts were telling her to leave everything behind, save Sasuke from whatever ominous danger he was in, and reunite with him once again.

Tears streaming down her face and falling on the covers of her bed, Sakura bowed her head and crashed down crying.

- - -

"_Sakura… why?" Sasuke Uchiha stared at her with those black-lacquer eyes, bloody tears streaming down his face, "Why do you hold me down?!"_

- - -

"_You're just a complete lie." He scowled at her, bloodied everywhere and splattering his blood all over her gentle, sweet face. Sakura tried not to scream as HIS blood dripped down everywhere in her body._

- - -

"_You're annoying." The Uchiha grabbed her hand tightly, letting her feel the pain. Sakura winced in pain, begging him to let go of her and when he did, Sakura looked at her hand and saw his blood imprint on it and soon, it started to spread around her arm—like his curse mark._

- - -

"_S-Sakura…" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, beaten up on the ground with kunais and shurikens stabbed everywhere in his body. The whole ground was completely covered in blood and the sky was not blue, but black—like the sky in a Sharingan vision. Sakura gasped in horror as she stepped back but when she did, she slipped and fell into the sea of Sasuke's blood._

_She was drowning—drowning in his blood with torture._

"_S-Sasuke… W-Why?!"_

"_S-Sakura… why didn't you help me…? Why… would you let me go like that…?_

- - -

"**SASUKE, STOP!"** Sakura screamed maniacally as she opened her eyes, feeling the hot tears all over her face.

She dosed off for just a moment and the dark events with her and Sasuke flashed in an instant. Sakura awakened, shivering in terror as she sat up and hugged her legs tighter than before. Her teeth were clanking and her red-rose lips were quivering like hell. Her bed was almost soaked in tears as Sakura stared at nothing.

She was living in complete fear.

_I… I c-can't… take this… anymore…_

* * *

The doorbell rang as Nadeshiko answered the door, surprised to see who it was.

"Edward-kun!! Alphonse-kun!!" The Haruno mother embraced Edward tightly, hugging and snuggling him like a mother to a cute little child. Edward blushed embarrassingly as he felt quite annoyed that he was being treated like a kid again. Nadeshiko let go of him and smiled as she looked up at Alphonse.

"Alphonse-kun, is that you?" Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow as Alphonse scratched his armored head and nodded. "I knew it was you, you are the armored one in the Elric Brothers!"

"You've heard of us, Auntie Nadeshiko?" Edward questioned the older pink-haired female as his golden eyes blinked.

"Of course! You two are famous everywhere in the country, even the villages here," Nadeshiko grinned, "I even heard the 3rd Hokage admire your bravery, skills, and everything before he… well… died…"

"I see…" Edward said, grinning back at her and scratching his neck.

Alphonse soon spoke up, "So, Auntie Nadeshiko, where's Saku—,"

A scream was heard from up the stairs.

"**SASUKE, STOP!"**

Edward, Nadeshiko, and Alphonse shot their head up at the stairs. Nadeshiko gasped in horror, "Sakura!!"

Right away, Edward dropped his luggage and took off up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura kept shivering in fear as she hugged her legs firmly, as if she was trying to protect herself from something. Those nightmares kept flashing in her mind now that she was able to fully see them when she's awake and not asleep. Sakura was completely living in fear and it felt like she was going to be trapped there for the rest of her life unless…

Her green eyes fell upon the kunai on her desk.

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist gritted his teeth as he run up the stairs and went to the hallway, searching which of the rooms was Sakura. His golden-hair flowing past his cheeks at each step he took, his eyes completely terrified of what were to happen to Sakura because after he heard that scream—her voice sounded like it was afraid of something.

_Dammit, tell me I'm not too late!_

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi got off her bed and began to walk over to the kunai on the desk. Seemingly entranced by it, Sakura slowly stepped towards it, her hand shifting out and trembling. Was she going to do? Was she going to waste everything just because Sasuke was gone? She had a lot of life ahead of her…

But she knew, she can't live a life where every time she sleeps, she would have nightmares blaze inside her mind fiercely, causing her to deep turmoil.

* * *

"Sakura!!" Edward shouted in the hallway as he finally found the door to her room. When he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, he noticed it was locked. "Damn it!" He tried a couple of times turning it, but it was locked tightly.

* * *

Even if he had screamed for her name, Sakura was completely hypnotized by the kunai, her hand still trying to reach out for it. Her emerald-green eyes were empty and wide, tears flowing right out of it like waterfalls again, forming rivers on her cheeks. There were so many questions racing in her mind about her family, her friends, and her life… those were in her mind at the moment.

- - -

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said to her from behind, before he was going to leave._

"_Thank you." _

_And then, he had punched her from the back, causing her to fall and close her eyes—to never see him again._

- - -

However, the shadowy and sinister thoughts of Sasuke kept invading in her mind, inflicting her thoughts that she couldn't concentrate and finally, grasped the kunai.

* * *

"Fuck this!" cursed Edward as he clapped his hands and slammed it on the doorknob, causing its locks to shatter inside.

* * *

He betrayed her.

He lied to her.

He left her.

And she couldn't take it anymore.

Her hand held tightly to the kunai as she pointed it to her chest.

_Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, Naruto. Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei. Goodbye, Hinata and Ino. _

_**Goodbye… Sasuke…**_

Her hand soon rose up with the kunai, ready to penetrate to her chest.

"_Goodbye…"_

Before she would even continue, a metal-hand grabbed her own hand tightly, forcing her not to carry on of what she was doing. Her eyes widened, the tears still staining all over her innocent face and turned to look where the metal-arm had come from and it soon fell on to a face she never expected to be…

"…_Edward…?"_

"Don't you dare do it." The blonde-haired male by the name of Edward Elric ordered with a hard and slightly harsh voice to her. "Don't you EVER do this, Sakura, ever. You know better than to commit suicide because of something that can be healed."

Her eyes kept broadening as the teardrops from her eyes hit Edward's black boots that were placed firmly on the ground. Sakura's hand shivered in Edward's grip as she was utterly shock that he, of all people, was to be the one to stop her from doing the most unthinkable and unimaginable thing in her life.

A person whom she was close to in childhood, whom she cared about, whom she wishes to see all these years when she needed help, and the person she had left those many years ago was now here, to stop her from taking her very own life. Sakura could not understand why fate had given him to her once again. _Why… was it always you… Edward…_

Edward's deep golden-eyes kept a fierce gaze on her, staring through her green ones. All he could see from it was complete emptiness and a cry for help. And her delicate, porcelain—stained face with the many tears she cried. Edward knew she needed help from this serious condition she had. _But she needs to damn open up sometime._

Letting out a loud cry, Sakura collapsed on her knees as Edward caught her. The two of them were now on their knees on the floor as Sakura cried, screaming the many words that were stuck in her mouth as Edward slowly tried to open the hand that held the kunai and gently tried to take it out. When it was completely taken out from her grasp, he threw it to the farthest part of her room possible.

"I-I couldn't t-t-take it…" Sakura sobbed, her hands on her face as the tears slipped out from between her fingers, "H-He left m-me… h-he hurt me… n-n-nightmares… so m-many of them." She cried and sobbed harder, her hands clasping her face. She didn't want anyone to see what she looked like when crying.

Edward frowned, his golden eyes softening as he watched the happy little pink-haired girl he used to play with to this grown and battered teenager who was calling out for help all these years. Even if he didn't believe in it, Edward wondered why fate had brought the two of them back together in this situation. He wondered why he came here and stopped her at a right time—before she was about to kill herself.

For all he knew, he didn't have to be that person. The two of them didn't meet or associate each other for years and yet, here they are, brought together to stop something dangerous. The Fullmetal Alchemist didn't understand why he remembered her either or why she remembered him too. For all they knew, once again, they could've forgotten each other like two plus two.

"Damn it, Sakura," Edward muttered as he pulled her into an embrace. Sakura's eyes grew in shock at first when he had hugged her but then, it slowly started to close as she held his arms, burying her crying face in his chest. To her, it felt like it was where she had belonged—where true warmth is. She continued to cry on him while Edward—he didn't care if his clothes were getting soaked with her never-ending tears.

Sensing another presence, Edward turned at the doorway to see Alphonse and Nadeshiko's worried faces. He simply signaled them to get out of the room and close the door. He assured them he'd handle everything with the crying Sakura. Nadeshiko nodded as Alphonse grabbed the doorknob and slowly closed it. Edward sighed, he had more problems in his life than he thought.

* * *

The two of them were on Sakura's bed as Edward was against the headboard; somewhat sitting while Sakura's head was on his chest, still crying silently. Edward had taken off his red coat and black over coat and he was only wearing his loose black muscle t-shirt. His red coat was over Sakura's trembling figure and his over coat was thrown on the floor, soaked by Sakura's tears.

They were like that for about an hour and half as Edward was trying his best to keep himself awake, just to watch Sakura cautiously. He didn't want her to do such a thing like that when he was asleep. Patting her back gently and soothingly, Edward raised himself up a bit against the headboard, having much control of holding her on him. Sakura raised her head up a bit for him to move more and then, when he was done, he signaled her to lie on him again. She nodded and obeyed.

The two of them did not share a word as Sakura wiped the tears on her face and sniffed. Edward peered down at her, to see if she was doing okay. He watched as she tried to catch her breath and tried to hold in her sobs when she very well knew that holding it in wouldn't last long. Edward smiled a tad bit. _Just like a long time ago, she wants to be brave. She's still the same Sakura I know._

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears completely, though, it there were still a few staining her face. She tried to move her position but she wanted her head on Edward's chest again. She did not know why but even if it felt hard, to her, it felt like a big pillow she wanted to lie on forever. It was also something that could withstand her tears. She smiled inconspicuously, not wanting Edward to see it.

Her eyes had caught something at her right and then, when she turned, she noticed his metal-arm for the first time. Sure, she had noticed the metal-hand but she thought it was just that, she didn't know his entire arm was completely made out of metal. She raised her head up a bit while Edward looked at her, wondering why she had raised her head up that fast. He thought she might be thinking of doing it again but was wrong when she asked…

"Y-Your metal-arm," Sakura sniveled, tears still sort of coming out.

"Yeah," Edward's eyes softened and narrowed when he went to look at his metal-arm. He then shifted it up for her to see. Edward began to flex the fingers as Sakura looked at it with awe.

The blonde turned to her, "What about it?"

Sakura had not heard about the whole story of him doing Human Transmutation to raise his mother back to life and losing his arm and leg and the process. She had not heard anything of that. It seemed like she was away from him and wished to never see him again—when inside, she truly waited for him to come back and she did not even realized it.

"W-What happened…? I-If you don't m-mind me asking t-that is." Sakura asked, letting the tip of her fingers touch it. It was cold.

He looked at her and smiled softly when she tried to touch it. But when she asked about it, he immediately curled his lips to a frown. A question like that always bothered him, letting the memories of that day—when he committed a sin to raise his mother up from the dead—flash in his mind like nothing. However, Edward had much more composure and control to keep those things in check, unlike Sakura, who couldn't.

"I-I made it mistake," Edward said, clearing his hoarse voice as Sakura's eyes went wide with astonishment.

The blonde alchemist looked at his metal-arm, flexing the fingers once more as Sakura laid her head back on his chest, willing to hear it.

"It was a forbidden practice for alchemists, like me." Edward explained, his golden eyes staring up at the ceiling, reminiscing, "I committed something prohibited and in exchange for that it cost me my right arm to be taken and my left leg. I guess I was stubborn… playing God like that in alchemy."

"D-Did that happen to A-Alphonse too?" Sakura questioned, remembering Alphonse, who was in armor.

"His soul is bounded to an armor," Edward elaborated brusquely, "I managed to save him before he was 'taken' completely."

Her eyes saddened as she curled her hand to a small fist. Edward had been in worse pain than her and if she were to have that same kind of pain, she wouldn't last long. She would've killed herself a long time ago though she wondered, how Edward could endure a pain like that severe. She then somewhat held onto him, reassuring him that she was there if he needed help.

_I mean, didn't he save me? _Sakura thought, her eyes softening at how she could feel his heart beating on his chest. His heart was beating quickly and Sakura wondered why it was. She felt hard bumps that it tickled her cheek when she lies there. She enjoyed his heartbeat patterns and placed her head deeply in his chest.

Edward was nervous. Her actually laying on his chest made him feel quite uncomfortable because a girl never actually laid on him or something like that and he never expected Sakura to be one to lie there. Oh, how Edward was at a loss of words on how to describe it. Though, he knew, it was quite enjoyable that they were like this—it felt like they were going to be there forever.

"I-I w-was… never o-okay…" Sakura began, starting to blurt out what had been happening to her. Edward looked down, his golden-eyes gently staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't worry, I'm listening," Edward assured her, "Take your time."

Sakura hiccupped from her sobs and tears started to flow out once again as she tried her best to finish what she was saying, "S-Sasuke U-Uchiha, h-he was a teammate o-of mine and from the v-very beginning of w-when I s-saw h-him in the N-Ninja Academy I-I had a crush on him a-and then, I-I started to realize it wasn't a s-silly crush anymore… I-it was what it turned out to be w-what everyone would d-dream of… l-l-love…"

Sakura continued to tell Edward of her events with Sasuke, from when they were assigned together as a team, the missions, Sasuke's so-called 'love confession' to her, leading up to the point where he had betrayed her, telling that everything was just a lie, and leaving her for good just because he wanted power to avenge something. All of this, Edward consulted her in many points.

Sure, he knew what Sasuke did was wrong—but he told Sakura something that no one had the guts to tell her:

"Listen, Sakura, I hate to pop the bubble of your 'love' for Sasuke but…" Edward took a deep breath, he knew he sounded harsh (well, he always did without him knowing in the first place) but the only way Sakura would get back to reality is to discipline her, "It was somewhat to an extent of your fault—did you know that?"

_What?? _Sakura shot her head up from his chest, confused, as her tears seemed to stop dead in their tracks from trickling down her face. The words that Edward had said from his lips seemed _wrong _in her ears. She was about to oppose until Edward placed two fingers on her lips. Sakura could only blink and somehow, her face began to heat up and she could feel a blush forming across her face. _Huh…? My face is…_

"Let me continue, I'm the one speaking here." Edward told her, straightening his voice, "It's your fault. You very well know that Sasuke had a—bad past—and he isn't the kind of guy who's ready for love and all that crap. You were the one who flaunted yourself to try and be his 'girlfriend'. You were the one that wanted get involved. You were the one who just stuck her nose into his business. In your stories, he rejected you a couple of times right?"

Sakura nods, very slowly though.

Edward shook his head, "That's what I meant. You got yourself involved and even if he did 'confess' his 'love' to you, you had the right mind to know something bad was going to happen. Question is… why didn't you wait? Why didn't you just… accept it… and…"

The alchemist felt his voice trailing off as sudden thoughts started to inflict upon his mind that he stopped speaking to her altogether of what he was going to say.

Bewildered, Sakura tilted her head, wondering why Edward had stopped continuing his rant about her 'mistake' of being involved with Sasuke. Green-eyes looking at his golden ones, Sakura saw the feeling of insecurity, the feeling of hesitance, and the feeling of—uncertain love? Did she see that? Or was she just imagining?

Love—on her childhood friend's golden eyes…?

Was she hallucinating it or did she see it herself? She knew Edward very well also, even if they haven't seen each other in such a long time. She would always remember Edward with the stubborn, reckless, casual, and hotheaded look in his eyes. It would be very seldom that he would have a hint of vulnerable expression in his eyes and the only time she remembered seeing it was whenever Edward helped his little brother, looked at his mother, and…

When they used to play with each other.

Why didn't she see this before? And why was this feeling rekindling inside of her as Sakura looked at Edward's face. Oh, how she noticed it had changed—a lot.

It was just ten years ago; Edward's childish face was small, rounded, and immature. He had wide golden-eyes; blonde-hair cut short, and had that annoying 'toothy grin' that he placed all the time on his face. But now… those features had disappeared.

He had stern yet well-shaped honey-golden eyes, long blonde bangs that spread across his cheeks and a now long hair that was currently tied in a low ponytail, chin and facial features developed wonderfully, and what was this? Did Sakura feel muscles on his arms and—chest when she was lying on top of him? Sakura had blushed; Edward had changed a lot—he had changed handsomely and stronger than he was when he was a six-year-old child. Sakura felt herself heating up while staring at Edward's face for so long she immediately turned away.

Oh, and not to mention he was about four inches taller than her. When she was a child, she used to be about two inches taller than him…

Edward had also realized major changes in Sakura over ten years. He had noticed how she had grown her pink-hair that it passed her shoulders by a few inches—but it wasn't too long. Her emerald-green eyes twinkled brightly than ever and her skin was smooth and completely touchable. Her body? Eh, Edward wasn't a pervert to describe everything but he knew, she developed at the right places.

The alchemist didn't know why he had stopped his rant—maybe because what he was saying did not make sense or he didn't have the right to say it. Besides, it was Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke and if she felt like she needed time to heal it, its her decision, it wasn't his. Maybe he was just hoping that Sakura would let go of Sasuke's feelings so he would tell her…

No! No, that was too selfish and Edward knew better than that…

So, why? Why did Sakura agree to cry and lay on him? Why did she agree to tell him what she was truly feeling? And about her nightmares? Why did he stop Sakura from almost taking away her life? Why did he come here to Konohagakure? Why did they call Auntie Nadeshiko? There were so many questions that Edward could understand but all of those events had led him here, with the cherry blossom he hoped to see once again.

As for Sakura, it was the same thing with her. Why was she lying on top of him and crying on him? Why did she tell everything about what she was experiencing? Why did she suddenly stop in her tracks when Edward prevented her from stabbing herself in the kunai? Why… why did he have to be the one, of all people, to stop her the most? Why was it Edward Elric—the only person—she waited for all these years and she didn't even know it?

Hard golden-eyes stared at soft emerald ones as the two felt a reaction when the two looked at each other with one glance.

* * *

_All I want is one chance._

Their faces stare at each other, time passing by very slowly right in front of their eyes…

_One kiss…_

Lips trembling, wanting to lean in and place it on each of theirs.

_One night to show what you mean to me… _

The night was dark and young as his hand slowly raised from the ground and carefully made its way on her smooth cheek.

_One chance to spend a day with you…_

He was here, right in front of her—he came all the way from Amestris just because he was worried about her.

_And to show how we're so alike…_

Caressing it gently with the tips of his fingers, she could only place her face against it, letting her hand hold it.

_One kiss to prove…_

Slowly, he leaned in to her face as her face shot to him, their lips getting closer.

_We're more than just friends…_

Sparks arouse from each of them as the lips finally touched, uniting them, after ten years of not seeing each other, on where they belong.

_And one night to hold you tight._

* * *

She didn't have any nightmares that night nor did she witnessed any dark visions in her heard about Sasuke as Sakura awakened from her slumber. This was the first time she was able to sleep soundly and smoothly, without any ominous interruptions in her mind as she yawned, sitting up from the bed and rubbing her eyes.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't remember what had happened or why she did not have any pain or agony when she woke up. Blinking a couple of times, she looked around the room, the sun shining on her face. Her room is still ordinary and clean as she smiled, for the first time in what it seemed like eternity. She smiled honestly, sweetly, and truthfully. It wasn't a smile that held no grudge or held no pain—it was a smile full of happiness.

Getting back to reality, Sakura examined the room again when she felt deep breathing beside her. Looking down to find the origin of the breathing, she noticed a long blonde-haired boy, sleeping next to her, with an arm on her waist. He was quite a handsome male with long blonde hair and light-tan-apricot skin.

He was wearing a black loose muscle-like t-shirt, black pants with a belt buckle attach to it. It took her a few minutes to recall events that had happened last night and finally, Sakura smiled brighter than ever. The night before, her life was saved and the night before was when she spilled every little thing inside of her frail body. She cleared out everything of what she had felt—and it was all because of the blonde-haired boy…

Who was Edward Elric, her childhood friend/sweetheart—and was now, the one she truly loved.

She never expected it to be him of all people and what's weird, it happened all too quickly. Maybe because at first sight, Sakura knew it was love all along and her affections for him rekindled right inside of her. That night, they shared one kiss that made Sakura realize every happy thing in life and was a lucky survivor. If she had taken her life earlier—that night would have never occurred and the realization to her feelings for Edward…

…Would have never made its way out from her mouth…

Leaning in to the sleeping blonde alchemist, Sakura gently kissed him on the lips again, causing him to open one eye and smirk. Blushing heavily, Sakura giggled as Edward brought his face closer to hers and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked at the sudden movement and laughed during their kiss. When they let go, the two of them placed their heads together as Sakura cupped Edward's cheek lovingly, feeling it.

For Edward, well, his deepest dreams had came true. Even if he never really believes in it, he thanks fate for letting him have something at least precious in his life. All he had was blood, gore, murders, and dangerous artificial humans chasing him for his every limb so why not have a beautiful pink-haired girl? I mean, every hero does need someone to love right? A hero does need romance right?

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short when he felt someone sobbing as Edward looked at Sakura, who was crying again. Worried, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, why are you crying again?" Edward asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-No… I-it's not that…" Sakura sniffed, washing away the tears, "I-I'm s-so happy."

"…Ah, what?"

"I'm crying tears of joy," She replied to Edward, smiling through the tears as she placed both hands on each of his cheeks, "I'm happy… I'm very happy."

Edward smirked, "Really? Are you sure about that, pinky?"

Sakura chuckled, her tears still coming down as she cupped Edward's cheek deeper, "Yes, I am, shrimp, I'm very happy and it's all thanks to you!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist's smirk became wider, "Hell, I know, I'm the best. Applause for me."

"I will—you're too optimistic that's why… isn't it?"

Edward shook his head, "Nah, I'm just _stubborn_ is all."

Blushing, Sakura kissed his nose, "As always."

And to repay her for kissing him on the nose, Edward kissed her on the forehead a couple of times as Sakura giggled because of the ticklish feeling.

"H-Hey, s-stop!"

"I can't," Edward mumbled, still kissing her forehead.

"Your forehead's damn big that I have a lot of room to put as much kisses as I want to."

* * *

Sakura Haruno was happy.

She was strong. She was determined and nothing can break her down.

She had managed to move on but still tried to retrieve her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, back when she gets a chance to.

She loved her life but there's one thing in her life she loved the most.

A Shrimp by the name of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People—and most of all…

Her Savior.

* * *

"_If you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, might as well be your best friend."_

—_Unknown_

* * *

**A/N: What a long one-shot huh? I think this is the best I did for my favorite crossover/crack pairing of Edward Elric x Sakura Haruno. I was inspire by the song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears (Don't make that turn you off, its such a pretty song) that I played it every time on my MP3 player and on the computer while writing this.**

**Any who, what do you guys think? What do you think as a one-shot? Tell me and maybe, if I get enough reviews, I could have a 'Part II' to this, you never know!**

(1) O genki desu ka' means 'are you okay?' or 'How are you?'

(2) Sasuke is the hardest character to characterized—so I made him 'emo' about confessing his so-called 'feelings' to Sakura. I don't know if he was OOC but how should I know? Sakura never did anything like this in the show.

**Well, please review and no flames please!**


End file.
